The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used for a number of lighting applications. For example only, LEDs are used in task lighting, architectural lighting, manufacturing lighting, signage lighting, and vehicular lighting. In order to generate light having a certain color, the light from multiple LEDs of different colors may be mixed. For example, an LED color mixing system can include a first LED string and a second LED string. Each of the first LED string and the second LED string includes a series of one or more LEDs. The first LED string may be used to generate a first illuminated output having a first color. The second LED string may be used to generate a second illuminated output having a second color. The first illuminated output may be mixed with the second illuminated output to form a third color.
The first LED string and the second LED string may receive power respectively from a first current regulator and a second current regulator. A power source provides power to both of the first and second current regulators. The second current regulator is separate from the first current regulator. The first current regulator controls an amount of current supplied to the first LED string to, for example, adjust an amount of light produced by the first LED string. The second current regulator controls an amount of current supplied to the second LED string to, for example, adjust an amount of light produced by the second LED string. Illuminated outputs of the first and second LED strings are mixed to produce a third illuminated output having the third color. By controlling the amounts of current to the first and second LED strings, the first and second current regulators control the resulting third color provided by mixing the illuminated outputs of the first and second LED strings.